Highwind
by Toxic Shade
Summary: A sad story, with a Sokairi pairing. Sora and Kairi finally get off of the island, but when the subject of Riku comes up, what is going to happen? (assumed spoiler)


Pyle: This story has been made before I have finished Kingdom Hearts. My friend had no memory card and I played Kingdom Hearts for fourteen hours straight. When I finally got to the end, without saving, I could not beat it.

Me: After about fifty tries, he slammed his fist into the reset button. Then screamed in horror when he found out what he just did.

Tiumi: This is based off of my knowledge of the game, and may contain many spoilers.

Pyle: IMPORTANT! This is based on the assumption that Riku dies at the end! I have no idea what happens to him. We think that Riku might have sacrificed himself to kill (ansem) and save the others.

Me: Feel free to review! Pyle lives off those.

____

Sora sat on the raft, staring out into the ocean. It was a strange and sad sight. Water beat endlessly at the cliffs, hoping to wear it down, but the beaches and sand held strong.

Kairi was on the other side of him. "We leave in about ten minutes" she remarked, stacking another box on their full load of cargo. "I don't think the raft can take much more"

Sora nodded. "Lets go say goodbye to Tidus and the others"

There was no need. The three of them were already there, standing next to the raft. Staring at the raft with shocked expressions on their faces, they tried to act not very impressed. "Wow. Thats almost as good as a raft that I could make" murmured Selphie. 

"I hope you guys find another world on your trip!" said Tidus, giving him a thumbs up. "I'd come with you, but these guys need someone to take care of them"

Selphie smiled, a dreamy look coming on her face. "Ah...what a perfect romantic getaway. I need to do one of those. Goodbye guys! I hope you have a great time"

Wakka nodded, balancing his blitzball on one finger. "Make sure you keep warm during the trip. It can get pretty cold at night when your far from the island" said Wakka, ever the concerned. "And I hope you guys find hundreds of worlds"

"Thanks guys" said Sora. "I'll miss all of you. We might not return for quite awhile. Try to hold the island together until we get back"

Kairi smiled at them. "Make sure you dress warm and take it easy! We need an island to come back to so we can tell about our travels!"

Sora smiled at his friends again, then leaned down and untied the small rope that was wrapped around a rock. Then he kicked on the sand and the raft was off, floating gently through the water.

"Bye guys!" shouted Tidus, waving his stick in the air.

"Keep yourself safe!" shouted Wakka, throwing his blitzball upwards.

"Have romance!" shouted Selphie, waving a goodbye.

Both Kairi and Sora blushed a deep red at this, but they kept on waving until Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were out of sight. The island was nothing but a tiny dot in their view now, and it would soon be gone completely.

Sora walked over to the edge of the raft, plopping down with his legs hanging over the sides. The water felt cool under his feet, and much colder then usual. "Wow. The water is a lot colder out at sea" he murmured, soaking his shoes.

"Yep. Kinda makes me feel like we are on a whole new world already" Kairi responded, sitting down opposite of him against the pole. A gentle wind blew against the sail, causing it to flutter and send them drifting in another direction.

"You know...there's been something I wanted to ask you" Kairi murmured, not looking at Sora. "What was it like...fight Riku?"

Sora sighed. "I hated it. Sure, I know we always fought back at home, but that was with wooden swords. We were fighting for real here, with metal clashing against each other"

Kairi frowned. "I can't believe Riku would fight you. I mean, you guys have always been rivals, but he actually wanted to kill you. It just...doesn't seem right"

Sora nodded. "In the end though...he was a true hero. He killed Ansem and let us escape. That's the Riku I remember"

Nodding to what Sora said even though he couldn't see it, she got up and walked around the raft, coming to the end and staring out into the ocean. "I just... can't believe he's gone. It seems to me that as strong as Riku was, nothing could have killed him"

Sora shook his head. "Nobody killed him Kairi. He sacrificed himself"

Still looking at the ocean, she responded. "I know...I just hate it that he's not with us anymore. I...really liked him"

"I did to. I always looked up to him, hoping to be just like him someday" Sora replied. "But now...I guess I never will be like him"

Kairi put up a hand to her face, brushing a tear away. Standing up, Sora walked over to a crate and sat down again. "Do we have anything to eat?" Kairi asked half-heatedly. 

Sora jumped down and shoveled a few crates out of the way, then reached into their food sack, pulling out a Papou fruit. He broke it in half, then handed a piece to Kairi.

"A Papou fruit?" she asked like she was uncertain to eat it. Sora nodded, taking a chunk off of his fruit and chewing it up. It tasted sort of like watermelon, but sweeter. Kairi smiled at him, then took a bite out of hers also. They both finished their meal off quickly, then cleaned themselves up. It was a very juicy fruit. Kairi finally sat down on the deck, staring downwards. "I don't want what happened to Riku to happen to any of us"

"Riku was really brave. He turned into a good person in the end" said Sora. "I hate it. I hate life, why things die. But it's the way the world works. People die, and we mourn them, then we move on with our lives. When Riku died, he was gone. There's no bringing him back" 

Kairi put her legs straight in front of her, brushing a piece of red hair out of her eyes. "I know"

He came over to Kairi, sitting so that his legs spread out around her. He wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her close. "But don't you go anywhere"

She closed her eyes, feeling the same to Sora. "I'll be with you forever, Sora" she leaned her head back into his chest, resting her neck. "Forever" he replied, running a hand through her hair and caressing it.

Leaning down, he gave Kairi a soft kiss on her lips, then closed his eyes. Kairi's skin was like a soft pillow, and her hair felt like silk. Kairi whispered a few more words before she fell asleep. "What...was the name of the raft again?"

Sora thought for a moment. He had wanted to call it Excalibur when they first made it. Remembering what happened when they named it, he nearly giggled out loud. Riku had challenged him to a race, and surprisingly, Sora won. Riku had wanted to call the ship...

"Highwind" Sora murmured. "The ship's name is Highwind"

______

Pyle: And its done! My first ficcy of kingdom hearts! Whoo hoo!

Tiumi: (dreamy look) ah, its so romantic. How come you don't take me on a romantic getaway Pyle?

Pyle: (blushes) Um...well...ah

Me: Because I always spend his money and he can't afford it.

Pyle: Yes! Good save!

Me: Alright everyone, lets blow this joint.

(Pyle and Tiumi look at him strangely)

Me: Let me rephrase that. Lets stop the frickin fic! I'm tired of typing.

Pyle: Whaddya mean? I'm the one who writes this.

Me: I do all the real work! I make the ideas!

Pyle: Shutup you namby pamby slime shelled beetle faced tree gnome!

Audience: ooohhh

Me: We better stop this fic before it gets to violent.

Tiumi: By the way, where is Kairi at? I wanted to ask her about the rumor that she went into Squaresoft inc and seduced our Hironobu Sakaguchi, telling him not to put Tifa in.

Pyle: Shes listening to music.

Me: Shes in the room over there.

Tiumi: Okay (walks over to the room and reaches for the knob). Psh, I can't hear any music. She must have headphones on.

Me: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

FOOM!

Tiumi is flung backwards from the explosion of sound. Her ears are ringing and her hair is raised up in several spikes from the blast.

Pyle: Man, this fic is violent.

Kairi: (pokes her head out) Okay, stop the fic! Its for our own good!


End file.
